Driving to the World meeting
by West26058
Summary: Germany, Italy, and Japan are on there way to the World meeting and begin to sing a song that makes germany want to strangle America. A hint of GerIta if you catch it! One shot!


**This was really fun to make considering I was bored and sick to death.**

**Song: Careless WhisperSong by: Wham**

****It was the day of another World meeting, a bright and sunny day in America. Summer was approaching, and the hot, humid, weather set in Washington. The nations were getting ready to be on their way to the conference. Most people usually pass the time in there car/plane/and or bus, by reading, looking out a window besides them or asleep. The Axis however...

* * *

"Ve~ Germany! What are we going to listen to today?" The axis powers were driving washington in a rented car. They only had 30 minutes till they arrived, and Germany, being the stern nation he was, wasn't in the mood for anything but silence. "Hai, I think we should listen to Miku Hatsune. I have 'World is mine' on my ipod." Japan stared at Germany, waiting for his decision. The blued eyed man focused on the road. The night before him and his brother Prussia, had went out for a drink and well...it didn't turn out well.

"Look, all I want to listen to today is silence." Italy sighed in response. He slouched his back and looked at Germany, tears forming in his eyes and his bottom lip came into a pout. Germany, feeling tense, glanced at the happy-go-lucky nation. He never liked t when Italy made that face. "Fine. Turn on the radio." Italy's face went from a frown to a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "Grazie Germany!" He hugged his german friend and clicked the radio on.

_"Hellooooo, Washington! Today we will be playing classical rock till midnight so sit back and relax because all your favorite hits are here!' T_he song changed to a slow, jazz tune. It began with soft hums.

_I feel so unsure,_

_As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor._

_as the music dies,_

The sax played a small portion of notes till the singer began to sing again_. _Germany could feel something about this song, he couldn't tell what but it brought him a thoughtful feeling.

_something in your eyes,_

_calls to mind a silver-screen_

_and all its said goodbyes,_

_I'm never gonna dance again,_

_guilty feet have got no rhythm, _

_though its easy to pretend,_

_I know your not a fool._

'Oh mein Gott', Germany mentally face-palmed. He remembered once, he was at a party with America in the 1980's, celebrating Americas' Birthday. They had all gotten drunk very,_ very_, drunk. He was called up to the karaoke stage, with beer in hand, and microphone in the other, the german nation began to sing 'Careless whisper'.

_I should've known better than to cheat a friend,_

_and waste the time that i'd been given,_

_so i'm never gonna dance again,_

_the way I danced with you~_

Germany quietly sang the last part before he suddenly realized he wasn't alone in the car. "Ve~, Germany? Were you singing? You have a wonderful voice!" Italy sprang in happiness. "I did not sing! Be quit I'm driving!" A tint color of pink spread across Germany's face. "I believe Italy's right Germany. You do have a pleasant voice." Japan leaned in toward the tension between the two nations in the front seat. "Come germany! Sing again! I'll sing with you!" Germany looked at italy with a cherry red face. He didn't like singing while other people wee with him. But if it was for italy..."Fine, but only if you promise to never speak of it ever again!" The other countries agreed in unison.

When the chorus began again, he began to sing," _I'm never gonna dance again, guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend I know your not a fool~." _He continued until the next chorus came and Japan and italy joined in.

_"We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever, but know who's gonna dance with me~" _It was then cut off with another saxophone session and the axis powers sang the next part very loudly-

_"I'm never gonna dance again, these guilty feet have got no rhythm, though it's easy to pretend, I know your not a fool~Should've known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the time i've been given, so I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you~" _

A neighboring car told them to 'shut the fuck up you gay wads' and Germany gave him the finger and kissed Italy to make him even more angry. Japan sat in the back seat, he had video taped it the whole time. 'I'm sorry germany, I am fangirling and this will go on youtube,' Japan put his thoughts away and began to sing along with Germany once more.


End file.
